


Game On

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Goodbye, Laser Tag, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Trapped, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky has no choice. Hehasto take Darcy out, no matter how much he doesn't want to.





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WideEyedDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WideEyedDoe/gifts).



> For WideEyedDoe, who requested gun, trapped, goodbye.

Bucky exhaled a long breath as he lined up the shot. Darcy turned at the last moment and spotted him, her eyes widening as she realized she was trapped. There was no escape for her... not from him.

"I'm sorry, Doll," he whispered. "I wish... things could have been different."

The ghost of a smile was on her face as he pulled the trigger, a sad goodbye.

Immediately lights flashed and klaxons sounded. "That's it!" Tony announced. "Team Cap takes the round!" Darcy glared at Bucky as they exited the laser tag arena. "How'd you end up the last one alive on Team Widow, anyway?"

"Easy, I learned from the best." Bucky smiled proudly, and Darcy continued: "Natasha."

"Another round?" Tony offered.

Sam swung his gun up and headed inside. "You kidding me? Best eleven out of twenty-one."

"I don't really think that's how it works," Rhodey commented, but followed after him.

"So how many nights is he going to be on the couch?" Natasha asked Darcy.

Darcy shrugged, assessing Bucky with a gaze. "I haven't decided yet."

"Come on, Doll," Bucky wheedled, catching her around the waist and tugging her as close as their laser tag gear would allow. "I did everything I could."

"You shot me," Darcy reminded him.

"I shot you  _ last _ ," he corrected.

Natasha made herself scarce when Darcy melted into his arms. "I guess that's true..." she began.

"Maybe next time we do this whole laser tag thing we'll end up on the same team?" Bucky suggested, his lips grazing her ear.

"Maybe if I get you before you get me, you can sleep with me in the bedroom tonight," Darcy whispered back, punctuating her counter offer with a kiss before she darted back into the arena.

Bucky checked his equipment before heading in. He definitely wasn't a fan of sleeping on the couch, but if she wanted to take him out, he'd make her work for it.

Game on.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168650988428/game-on)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
